The present disclosure relates to an adapter or a coupling for holding two fiber optic connectors in alignment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an adapter or coupling having a one piece, unibody housing.
Recently, the use of fiber optics for communications purposes has grown immensely. Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. An optical fiber is generally a glass fiber configured to carry light. Individual fibers may be grouped into a line capable of carrying large amounts of data simultaneously.
When constructing a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber. Each connection or coupling requires a connector and adapter to align the fibers such that the light can transmit without interruption. A typical connector includes two symmetrical housings, each housing having a connector latch. An alignment sleeve is placed within the connector latches to ensure the fibers are properly aligned. Then, the two housings are welded (i.e., via ultrasonic welding), riveted, or otherwise attached to each other, thereby forming a coupling. Individual optic fibers are then places within each connector latch, the alignment sleeve aligning the fibers.
This exemplary coupling is expensive to produce as numerous parts are required (each of which may require separate manufacturing), and a welding, riveting or other attachment process must be done to connect the two symmetrical housings. Additionally, alignment issues may result from the attachment process as the two symmetrical housing components may shift during welding.
One approach to reduce the amount of components required is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 (the '663 patent), issued May 31, 1994 to Beard et al, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In the '663 patent, an adapter is taught which includes a single piece housing in which both connector latches are placed, along with n alignment sleeve, to provide an adapter. However, to place the components within the housing, a window is provided in the housing. A housing cover is provided which is welded to the housing to cover the window. While the design of the '663 patent may eliminate any issues with alignment resulting from the attachment of the two housing components, it still requires numerous components and multiple assembly steps including welding the housing cover over the window.
The adapters are mountable in openings in a panel, and the opening will typically have some variance in size. Panels with smaller openings create a tighter fit for the inserted adapter. Conversely, larger openings can yield a loose fit and allow the adapter the freedom to wiggle, as there will be play between the adapter and the sides of the opening. Although it is a benefit to control the play, or freedom to wiggle during seismic events, another goal for controlling, limiting or eliminating play is quality perception where a loose fit of a housing in an opening may not be viewed as being of the same quality as tight fitting parts. Adapter configurations with housings that minimize, or eliminate play are therefore more desirable.